Forbidden Love
by Lover Chick
Summary: Ginny’s feeling are changing. She never knew anyone but Harry could touch her this way. But when Hermione’s feelings are truly revealed Ginny feels safe in the arms of her lover. (Warning – f/f)
1. True Love Revealed

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
Author: Lover Chick  
  
E-Mail: Sexy_911@lovergirl.com  
  
Category: Romance & Homosexual Relations  
  
Rating: R due to relationships and very descriptive situations.  
  
Summary: Ginny's feeling are changing. She never knew anyone but Harry could touch her this way. But when Hermione's feelings are truly revealed Ginny feels safe in the arms of her lover. (Warning – f/f)  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
^~*~^  
  
Ginny Weasley walked into the common room of Gryffindor tower sighing. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter had yet to show any interest in her. Yet, she had not been showing much interest in him either. She had been feeling sparks between another person but had begun to shy away.  
  
Ginny caught a glimpse of the golden brown hair she had longed to hold between her hands since her fourth year but would never had allowed herself to show it. She gasped feeling her breathing increase in pace and her face grow hot. Hermione turned her head smiling at Ginny her warm chocolate eyes gazing into her soul.  
  
"Hullo Ginny." Hermione flashed a smile with her perfectly white, perfectly shaped teeth. Ginny felt herself melt as the smile directed towards her. "Can you help me with something?"  
  
"Hu… hullo Hermione. Sure with what?" Ginny calmed herself and walked towards where Hermione was sitting. "Homework troubles?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. Love life troubles." Hermione continued smiling as Ginny sat next to her. "You see, there is this… person. I like them a lot but I don't know how they feel. I wanted to talk to you about it."  
  
Ginny sighed as a picture of her brother flashed in front of her face. "Well have you told this person? They may want to know."  
  
"Do you want to know who it is first?" Hermione smiled again making Ginny blush a little more.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Ginny calmed herself for the second time that evening and watched Hermione longingly. A delicate movement of Hermione's hand and she was stroking Ginny's now long hair. Ginny's eyes grew wide. "M… me?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head and smiled leaning into Ginny and pressed her lips against Ginny's taking her by surprise. Hermione dropped her hand pulling Ginny towards her pressing their bodies together. Ginny closed her eyes as Hermione took control of the situation putting a hand to Ginny's firm breasts before releasing. Ginny gasped and made a noise of disapproval as Hermione left her.  
  
"Ginny, how do you feel about that?" Ginny smiled and Hermione took it the right way standing up grabbing Ginny's hand. Ginny took it and allowed herself to be pulled away out of the common room towards the prefect's bath.  
  
"Why are we here Hermione?" Ginny whispered as Hermione said the password allowing them entrance into the bathroom.  
  
"Hush Ginny, no questions. Not now." Still holding Hermione's hand Ginny was pulled into the bath and watched as Hermione made sure the portrait had disappeared and a spell on the portraits so that they could not see. In the safety of the bath Hermione pulled Ginny towards her. "I love you Ginny. I've loved you since my third year, I just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"You could have told me then Hermione… I've loved you since I set eyes on you my first year. I just wouldn't let myself admit to it." Ginny allowed herself to be held and looked up into Hermione's eyes. "I never thought you…" She stopped suddenly and dropped her chin. Hermione let out a giggle and pulled Ginny's chin up.  
  
"Don't feel bad love. I wouldn't have admitted it either." Hermione kissed Ginny again and took a step back. "What shall we do now my sweet?" Ginny smiled and look a step forward to Hermione and unclasped the button holding the cloak to her shoulders. Before either knew what was happening they were naked and in the water of the tub hold each other.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Author's note: Please review this… even though I really don't mind. Flames are fine, I'm not going to say I like them because no one does. Thanks!  
  
~Megan 


	2. Passions

Ginny woke up as her breath caught in her chest.  _Was it a dream?_ She thought before feeling the warm breath on her stomach and felt the head of her lover lying asleep on her chest.  Ginny smiled and looked around the room they were in.  They were still in the prefect's bathroom.  The door was still locked and the two girl's clothes lay in a bundle across the floor.

            Ginny pulled her fingers through Hermione's hand gently as to not rouse the girl from her peaceful sleep.  She looked so lovely, so innocent.  Smiling to herself Ginny remembered the innocence she had encountered the evening before.  Ginny could tell Hermione was new at it too.  They had spent a good hour just talking and watching each other… then it had turned passionate.

            Hermione's body was warm against Ginny's even in colder air once they had escaped the water.  Her lips were soft and moist.  She tasted of fresh strawberries.  She was sweet.  Thoughts passed through her head as Hermione's eyes slowly opened to the site of Ginny's revealed breast.  She smiled.

            "Good morning honey." Ginny looked down at her lover and smiled.  Hermione's arms passed just under her breasts sending the shiver of passion through her body as Hermione slightly moved.  She was slightly curled revealing her true curves revealed from the heavy robes worn during the day.

            Ginny bent down as Hermione kissed her lips gently… a few small pecks before they were embraced by passion yet again.  Hermione pushed the younger girl back against the damp floor of the lavatory and let her tongue pass through Ginny's sweet lips.  The two kissed passionately as Hermione accepted the lustful taste of honey from Ginny's luscious lips.

            Ginny gently pushed the older girl away.  Hermione looked slightly hurt until Ginny began to explain.  "We have to get back to the common room and our dorms… everyone was asleep when we left… we have to be in our beds."

            Hermione smiled.  "You are truly smart Ginny." Hermione said kissing Ginny's lips as she stood up… "We should clean though."  Hermione turned the water on as soft pink bubbles floated from the other side.  Ginny smiled as Hermione did this.  He skin was shinning, she looked beautiful.

            Hermione and Ginny cleaned and splashed in the water.  Soon they were clean and dressed.  Both snuck into their dorm rooms dry and climbed under their covers.  Ginny looked at the small watch around her wrist.  She would be able to get at least 5 hours of sleep it only being One o'clock in the morning.


End file.
